Pizzawinners
"Pizzawinners" is in the 15th episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the 29th episode overall. It aired on November 1, 2014. Synopsis Two cranes start delivering pizzas, and it gets to SwaySway and Buhdeuce's nerves. Plot The episode opens with SwaySway and Buhdeuce delivering bread to Mr. Flutterbee. Mr. Flutterbee calls his kids for the bread. The two caterpillars crawl up Buhdeuce and make him uncomfortable. SwaySway and Buhdeuce begin to leave until a giant monster truck suddenly drives in and crushes the Rocket Van. Two cranes that look almost identical to SwaySway and Buhdeuce jump out of the truck. Zoona, the tall one, and Roni, the short one, begin to stomp the delievered bread. Zoona and Roni walk up to Mr. Flutterbee and tell him that he gets free Pizzawinners pizzas. The Breadwinners and the Pizzawinners begin to try to coax Flutterbee into buying their respective products. Mr. Flutterbee refuses their offers because their commotion was making his kids pre-maturely cocoon. The Breadwinners and Pizzawinners start to argue about the orders with them claiming that they messed up both duo's order. Zoona challenges the Breadwinners to a race to see which team can make more deliveries the fastest, and "winner takes all". The Pizzawinners end up winning by 1 order after crashing the rocket van. So they take The Swamp Pad, the Bread Mines, the Rocket Van, The Magic Toaster, Jelly, T-Midi, Jenny Quackles, SwaySway's clothes, and even Buhdeuce. When SwaySway comes to apologize to Buhdeuce after the Pizzawinners invade their garage, the Pizzawinners confront them and throw pizza at them which attracts monsters. Swaysway warns them, but the careless cranes don't listen and keep throwing pizzas, until three actual pond monsters appear. They then try to attack the birds, herding them into their trucks. While trying to stay together, Swaysway comes up with an idea. He gets hold of the Pizzawinners and tells them to press the big red button, since Ketta said they would join together if they pressed it. The girls don't agree at first, but soon the Breadwinners and Pizzawinners join their vehicles together to battle the monsters. Soon they finally win their victory, and the two delivering groups begin to think more fond of each other, even though the Pizzawinners end up throwing a pizza in the guys' faces. When they start to eat it, they figure out that it's just bread with stuff on top, thus telling each other not to tell anyone else. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Ketta *T-Midi (cameo) Supporting characters *Zoona *Roni *Mr. Flutterbee *Jenny Quackles (cameo) *Cloud Monster *Pond Monsters Trivia *This is the first time the Breadwinners have a competition. * This was the Pizzawinners' first appearance. * This is the second episode where Breadwinners are called Breadlosers. The first was Tunnel of Fear. * This is the cloud monster's third appearance. * Zoona and Roni are the only cranes in the series. * This is also Candi Milo's third, fourth of fifth time she voiced throughout the series. * Tara Strong, who voices Zoona, and Eric Bauza, who voices Buhdeuce, have voiced together in other cartoons. * Pizza, which is introduced in this episode, is one of the very few foods in the series that are not bread. * The way the two vans joined together into a robot is similar to Powerlinking in Transformers. Most seen in Transformers Armada, Cybertron and Energon. The robot even looks like one from Transformers. Gallery High.png|I just wanted to say hi Pizzawinners take the Bread Mines.jpg|Your bread mines! Buhduece screaming .jpg|YAAAOWW Jelly in a pizza suit.jpg Pizzawinners take the house.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Pizzawinner Category:Breadwinners